staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Stycznia 2008
TVP 1 05:20 Notacje - Franceska Michalska. Spotkałam dobrego człowieka; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Przedszkolandia - odc. 17; cykl dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 8 stycznia; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Smocze opowieści - Puk, puk, kto tam? odc.49 (Knuck, knuck, who's where?); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 09:00 Świnka Peppa - Tata trzyma formę, odc. 42 (Daddy gets fit, ep. 42); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 09:05 Budzik - Zimowy dzień w domu 09:30 Świnka Peppa - Plac zabaw, odc. 44 (Playground, ep. 44); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 09:35 Atlantis High - odc. 7 (.); serial komediowy kraj prod.Australia (2002) 10:05 Nieuczesana historia rocka cz. 1; magazyn 10:15 Nieuczesana historia rocka cz. 2; magazyn 10:25 Żywioły - odc. 5; reportaż 10:40 Z EUROpą na Ty - odc. 2; magazyn 10:50 Zdrowo z Jedynką - odc. 12; magazyn 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3653 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3868); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3654 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3869); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Klan - odc. 1379; telenowela TVP 12:45 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1551; teleturniej muzyczny 13:15 Plebania - odc. 990; telenowela TVP 13:40 Boże Narodzenie w Kościele Greckokatolickim - relacja 14:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Najlepsze lata - odc. 13 (Best Years, ep. 13, Mommie Dearest); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3655 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3870); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3656 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3871); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1384 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1552; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 995; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - O rety! Psoty Dudusia Wesołka - Legenda o dzielnym Kukolinie 16 (Legend of Raloo) kraj prod.USA (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 W krainie dreszczowców - Desperacka misja (Earthstorm) - txt str.777 85'; film katastroficzny kraj prod.USA (2006) 21:55 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 22:30 Porzucona (Abandon) 94'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2002) 00:05 Ekonomiczny kalejdoskop Jedynki; magazyn 00:30 Niewidoczni (Dirty Pretty Things) 93'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 02:05 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 02:30 Był taki dzień - 8 stycznia; felieton 02:35 Notacje - Władysław Bartoszewski. Mój przyjaciel Antoni; cykl dokumentalny 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Statek miłości - odc. 225/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986) 06:30 Statek miłości - odc. 226/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986) 07:15 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Historia świętości Elżbiety Turyńskiej; reportaż 07:55 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka - odc 5/52 Marcin Pierwszy (Martin Morning); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004) 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 88 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 9.23, 10.12 11:15 Sąsiedzi - odc. 6 Ciężki kawałek chleba; serial komediowy TVP 11:45 Dr Quinn - seria IV, odc. 22/28 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. IV ep. 22); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1995) 12:30 Złotopolscy - Odc. 14 Spłata; telenowela TVP 12:55 Wyprawa po białe złoto (Squids: Hunting For The White Gold) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 13:50 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru ; program rozrywkowy 14:10 Sylwester z Dwójką - Wrocław 2007/2008; program rozrywkowy 15:10 Flipper - odc. 34/44 Raj odnaleziony (Flipper ep. Paradise Found); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 549; serial TVP 16:50 Jesteś tym co jesz (seria III) - Neale Bozman (odc. 6); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 17:20 Co ludzie powiedzą? - odc. 34/40 (Keeping Up Appearances); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1995) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 18; teleturniej 19:40 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej - Andrzej Maleszka 20:10 M jak miłość - odc. 550; serial TVP 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 307 21:10 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:05 Paszporty Polityki (2008) 23:00 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Przejrzeć Harry'ego (Deconstructing Harry) 91'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1997) 00:40 Panorama 00:50 Czy psy wyczuwają raka? (Can Dogs Smell Cancer?) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 01:45 Korespondent - odc. 13; cykl dokumentalny 02:10 Wielcy odkrywcy - Benedykt Polak; cykl reportaży 02:15 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 02:25 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Katowice 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07.45 Aktualności Flesz + Pogoda 07.50 Gramy dla Was 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Pogoda; STEREO 08:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:36 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:42 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08.45 Schlesien Journal – magazyn mniejszości niemieckiej 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:20 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:56 Pogoda; STEREO 09:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:09 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:55 Pogoda; STEREO 10:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:03 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:27 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:55 Pogoda; STEREO 11:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:54 Pogoda; STEREO 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:05 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:54 Pogoda; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:55 Pogoda; STEREO 14:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:07 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:28 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:57 Pogoda; STEREO 15:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:08 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16.45 Aktualności 16.48 Pogoda 16.50 Relacje – przegląd gospodarczy 17.00 Punkt widzenia 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18.00 Aktualności 18.24 Magazyn meteo 18.30 Aktualności sportowe 18.45 Wokół nas 19.00 50×50 – magazyn 19.15 To się wytnie 19.20 Bliżej natury 19.50 TV Katowice zaprasza 20:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21.45 Aktualności sportowe + Aktualności 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda; STEREO 00:25 Ekscentrycy - II - odc. 8 (Exccentriiks); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ekscentrycy - II - odc. 9 (Exccentriiks); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:15 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 02:01 Serwis info; STEREO 02:02 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:14 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:27 Pogoda; STEREO 02:29 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Music Spot - program rozrywkowy odc. 240 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program rozrywkowy odc. 442 06:15 Adam i Ewa - telenowela odc. 23 reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 07:15 TV Market 07:30 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08:30 Łowcy skarbów - serial sensacyjny odc. 50 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 09:30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny odc. 102 reż. Donald Bellisario, USA 1996 10:30 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy odc. 162 reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 1013 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Zostać miss II - serial obyczajowy odc. 20 reż. Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2001 13:00 Miodowe Lata - serial komediowy odc. 8 reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2002 13:30 Miodowe Lata - serial komediowy odc. 9 reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2002 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 619 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Mamuśki - serial komediowy odc. 5 reż. Andrzeja Kostenko, Polska 2007 15:15 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy odc. 234 reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1987 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja - publicystyka społeczna odc. 1001 16:30 Graczykowie - serial komediowy odc. 42 reż. Ryszard Zatorski, Krzysztof Jaroszyński, Polska 2000 17:00 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy odc. 163 reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 620 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 1014 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Piotr Bałtroczyk - program kabaretowy 21:00 Okręt - dramat wojenny reż. Wolfgang Petersen, wyk. Jurgen Prochnow, Hubertus Bengsch, Otto Sander, Ralf Richter, Herbert Grönemeyer, Klaus Wennemann, Heinz Hoenig, Jan Fedder Niemcy 1981 21:55 Studio Lotto 00:10 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 50 USA 2005 01:10 Millenium - serial sensacyjny odc. 46 reż. Thomas J. Wright, USA 1998 02:10 Nagroda gwarantowana - program quizowy 03:10 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy odc. 284 TVN 05:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:20 Telesklep 06:20 Hej-nał show - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 08:00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy Polska 2003 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 12:00 Fabryka Gry - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 13:00 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 13:40 Telesklep 14:25 Bez śladu - serial sensacyjny odc. 1/23 USA 2003 15:20 Marina - telenowela odc. 86/169 reż. David Posada, USA/Meksyk 2006 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy Polska 2003 21:30 Kryminalni 7 - serial kryminalny odc. 81 reż. Piotr Wereśniak, Ryszard Zatorski, Polska 2004 22:30 Uwaga, faceci! - serial obyczajowy odc. 6/22 USA 2006 23:25 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 00:25 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy 01:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:50 Wrzuć na luz 02:50 Telesklep 03:10 Nic straconego - pasmo powtórkowe TV 4 05:45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06:05 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 06:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:30 mała Czarna - talk show 09:30 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy odc. 52 reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, Meksyk 2004 10:30 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 11:30 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 12:25 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 13:25 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 14:25 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 15:25 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 16:25 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy odc. 53 reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, Meksyk 2004 17:25 mała Czarna - talk show 18:25 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 19:05 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 19:30 Włatcy móch: Barbakiu z Mruczusiem - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 20 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 20:00 Sex FM - serial komediowy odc. 2 reż. Jakub Miszczak, Polska 2007 21:05 Kod Leonarda da Vinci. Prawda czy mit? - film dokumentalny reż. David McKenzie, wyk. USA 2004 22:10 Okręt - serial wojenny odc. 1 reż. Wolfgang Petersen, RFN 1985 23:15 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 23:45 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 00:50 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 01:35 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 02:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03:00 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 03:25 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 04:20 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 05:00 Big Brother 4.1 - extra - reality show 05:25 Big Brother 4.1 - extra - reality show 05:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Bal u Sójki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - .; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Magazyn Medyczny - Akcja Tyromobil u kobiet w ciąży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Kwadrans na kawę; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Podróżnik - New Delhi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Magazyn przechodnia - Twarze; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Zacisze gwiazd - (28) Laura Łącz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 5/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 991; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1373; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Warto kochać - odc. 43; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Boże Narodzenie w Kościele Greckokatolickim - relacja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Na wsi zabawa; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Zwierzowiec - Pies czy kot? - Owczarek niemiecki odc.50; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Ziemia nieznana - Prawdziwa historia Św. Mikołaja; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Kwadrans na kawę; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Domisie - Bal u Sójki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (1); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Polska z bocznej drogi - Dziś już nikt nie opuścił szlabanu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 991; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio łyżwiarz; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1373; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Zawód: Inteligent; film dokumentalny; reż.:Dariusz Pawelec, Aleksandra Czernecka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Kopciuszek - odc.18; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Wyjechani; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Warto rozmawiać - Afera, której nie było ?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Errata do biografii - January Grzędziński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:55 Kwadrans na kawę; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (1); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 991; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio łyżwiarz; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1373; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Zawód: Inteligent; film dokumentalny; reż.:Dariusz Pawelec, Aleksandra Czernecka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Kopciuszek - odc.18; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Wyjechani; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Warto rozmawiać - Afera, której nie było?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Dziś już nikt nie opuścił szlabanu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zacisze gwiazd - (28) Laura Łącz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Errata do biografii - January Grzędziński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Zwierzowiec - Pies czy kot? - Owczarek niemiecki odc.50; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Eén 09.00 Donna op één 12.10 De rode loper 12.35 Blokken 13.00 Het journaal 13.30 Het weer 13.35 Man bijt hond 14.00 Airline 14.25 Thuis 14.50 Clips 14.55 Ballykissangel 15.45 De drie wijzen 16.20 Clips 16.30 Celebrity masterchef 17.00 Vrolijk Vlaanderen 17.35 Buren 18.00 Het journaal 18.10 De rode loper 18.35 Blokken 19.00 Het journaal 19.40 Man bijt hond 20.05 Het weer 20.10 Thuis 20.40 Kinderen van Dewindt 21.30 Het leven zoals het is 22.00 De laatste show 22.50 Het journaal laat 23.11 KENO-uitslagen 23.12 Het weer 23.15 ’Allo ’allo! 23.45 De rode loper 00.05 Man bijt hond 00.30 Doorlopende herhalingen van Het journaal laat en weer Canvas 06.30 Hopla 06.35 Nouky & zijn vrienden 06.40 Strawberry Shortcake 07.05 De Snorkels 07.15 Oggy en de kakkerlakken 07.25 Miss BG 07.40 Rocket mijn raket 07.50 Space Goofs 08.05 Samson en Gert 08.30 Karrewiet 08.40 Oggy en de kakkerlakken 08.50 Disney classic cartoons 09.00 CANVAS 09.00 Terzake 09.35 Winterbeelden 15.30 Pocoyo 15.35 Bumba 15.40 Draakje 15.45 Bob de bouwer 15.55 Laura’s ster 16.05 Strawberry Shortcake 16.25 Samson & Gert 16.50 Smos 17.05 Aladdin in het Disney festival 17.30 Miss BG. 17.40 Rocket mijn raket 17.55 Op schok 18.05 Karrewiet 18.15 Spring 18.30 Gebuisd 18.50 En daarmee basta! 19.10 Zap Jr. High 19.25 Karrewiet 19.35 The Sleepover Club 20.00 CANVAS 20.00 Terzake 20.40 Extras 21.10 Bobslee 21.40 In Europa 22.12 Lux 22.15 The truth about food 23.05 Phara 23.40 Virus 00.10 Doorlopende herhaling van Terzake/Phara Hallmark Channel 6:00 Dzień jak dzień (7) 7:00 Dzień jak dzień (8) 8:00 Long Shot 10:00 Potyczki Amy (44) 11:00 Córki McLeoda (17) 12:00 Zbyt bogata: Tajemne życie Doris Duke (2-ost.) 14:00 Potyczki Amy (44) 15:00 Long Shot 17:00 Córki McLeoda (18) 18:00 Za kulisami "Dynastii" 20:00 Patrol morski: Irukandji (4/13) 21:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar (4) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna (4) 23:00 Patrol morski: Irukandji (4/13) 0:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar (4) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna (4) 2:00 Zbyt bogata: Tajemne życie Doris Duke (2-ost.) 4:00 Dzień jak dzień (7) 5:00 Dzień jak dzień (8) Ale Kino! 8:00 Historia kina: Irlandia 9:00 ostatni seans: Maximo Oliveros rozkwita 10:50 Twarz anioła 12:30 Bergman i wyspa Faro 13:40 Na krawędzi 15:20 Krzyk mrówek 16:55 Telefon do Hedy Lamarr 18:20 Powrót do Bataan 20:00 Pestka 21:40 Czekolada 23:45 ale krótkie: Odmienni 0:25 Tylko dla dorosłych 2:20 Taki piękny kraj 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Wielbłąd 7:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (1) 7:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (2) 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (13) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (14) 9:00 RSPCA: Na ratunek (2) 9:30 RSPCA: Na ratunek (3) 10:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Chrzest ogniem 10:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Kapitan statku 11:00 Szpital dla wielkich kotów 12:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Powrót Cody'ego 13:00 Wyprawy Corwina: Głód niedźwiedzia - pożywienie 14:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (1) 14:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (2) 15:00 Życie zwierząt: Rzeki 15:30 Życie zwierząt: Pustynie 16:00 Szpital dla wielkich kotów 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (2) 18:00 W poszukiwaniu niedźwiedzi polarnych 18:30 Tropem tygrysów 19:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (1) 19:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (2) 20:00 Szympansie dzienniki (6) 20:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Delfiny - myśliciele? 21:00 Zadziwiający świat przyrody: Niesamowite historie 21:30 Zadziwiający świat przyrody: Niesamowite gody 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Pies ze złomowiska 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (2) 0:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (1) 0:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (2) 1:00 W poszukiwaniu niedźwiedzi polarnych 1:30 Tropem tygrysów 2:00 Szympansie dzienniki (6) 2:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Delfiny - myśliciele? 3:00 Zadziwiający świat przyrody: Niesamowite historie 3:30 Zadziwiający świat przyrody: Niesamowite gody 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Pies ze złomowiska 5:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (2) AXN 6:00 Poszukiwani (16) 7:00 Szczury wodne (95) 8:00 Łowcy koszmarów (5) 9:00 Wzór 2 (6) 10:00 Poszukiwani (16) 11:00 Łowcy koszmarów (6) 12:00 Szczury wodne (95) 13:00 Lost: Zagubieni 3 (11) 14:00 Wzór 2 (6) 15:00 Poszukiwani (17) 16:00 Szczury wodne (96) 17:00 Dr House (16/22) 18:00 Lost: Zagubieni 3 (12) 19:00 Wzór 2 (7) 20:05 Painkiller Jane (16) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 (1) 22:00 Dr House (17/22) 23:00 Zabójczy układ 0:45 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 (2) 1:45 Painkiller Jane (16) 2:45 Zabójczy układ BBC Entertainment 6:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 6:35 Czarna Żmija (2) 7:05 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 7:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 8:05 Derren Brown 8:30 Prawdziwe przekręty (6) 8:55 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 9:45 Czarna Żmija (2) 10:15 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 10:45 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 11:15 Derren Brown 11:40 Doktor Who (9) 12:30 Prawdziwe przekręty (6) 12:55 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 13:45 Derren Brown 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 14:40 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 15:10 Czarna Żmija (2) 15:40 Dalziel i Pascoe (3) 16:30 Prawdziwe przekręty (7) 16:55 Derren Brown 17:20 Doktor Who (10) 18:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (7) 18:40 Derren Brown 19:10 Derren Brown 19:40 Pastor na obcasach (3) 20:20 Pastor na obcasach (4) 21:00 Milczący świadek (5) 22:00 Milczący świadek (6) 23:00 Pastor na obcasach (3) 23:40 Pastor na obcasach (4) 0:20 Czarna Żmija 3 (6) 0:50 Milczący świadek (5) 1:40 Milczący świadek (6) 2:30 Absolutnie fantastyczne (6) 3:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 3:30 Milczący świadek (5) 4:20 Milczący świadek (6) 5:10 Doktor Who (10) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 6:30 Forsa na strychu (25) 6:55 Forsa na strychu (4) 7:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 7:55 James Martin i jego ogród (4) 8:20 James Martin i jego ogród (5) 8:50 Superdomy (6-ost.) 9:45 Jak się nie ubierać (1) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (25) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (4) 11:25 James Martin i jego ogród (4) 11:50 James Martin i jego ogród (5) 12:20 Superdomy (6-ost.) 13:10 Jak się nie ubierać (1) 14:05 James Martin i jego ogród (4) 14:30 James Martin i jego ogród (5) 15:00 Superdomy (6-ost.) 15:50 Forsa na strychu (25) 16:15 Forsa na strychu (4) 16:40 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 17:10 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (5) 17:35 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (6) 18:00 Domy - ekstremalne matamorfozy (6) 19:00 Tydzień bombowych strojów (6) 19:30 Tydzień bombowych strojów (7) 20:00 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (5) 20:30 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (6) 21:00 Domy - ekstremalne matamorfozy (6) 22:00 Tydzień bombowych strojów (6) 22:30 Tydzień bombowych strojów (7) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (25) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (4) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 0:35 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (5) 1:00 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (6) 1:30 Domy - ekstremalne matamorfozy (6) 2:20 Tydzień bombowych strojów (6) 2:50 Tydzień bombowych strojów (7) 3:15 Forsa na strychu (25) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (4) 4:05 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 4:40 Forsa na strychu (25) 5:05 Tydzień bombowych strojów (6) 5:30 Tydzień bombowych strojów (7) Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 6 (13) 8:00 Aktualności filmowe 8:30 Cztery poziomo (5/12) 9:00 Nowy Jork - miasto sztuki 9:55 Niezły kanał (1) 10:00 Concorde: Port lotniczy '79 11:55 Historie miłosne 13:25 Aeon Flux 15:00 Ciekawski George 16:35 Firma - CIA (1/3) 18:15 Dolina światła 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 6 (14) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: C.R.A.Z.Y. 23:10 Idlewild 1:15 Smarkula 3:00 Omen Canal + Film 8:30 Artur i Minimki 10:25 Salto 12:10 Simpsonowie 6 (13) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Pingwiny. Opowieść o ptakach, które pragnęły zostać rybami 13:55 Aktualności filmowe 14:25 Rodzina Leśniewskich 16:00 Przyjęty 17:35 Wyznania gejszy 20:00 Cztery poziomo (5/12) 20:30 Przez 24 godziny 5 (11) 21:15 Kapitan Alatriste 23:35 C.R.A.Z.Y. 1:40 Jak we śnie 3:25 Oda do radości Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 7:30 Szalona odwaga 9:30 Forrest Gump 12:00 Nacho Libre 13:35 Deser: Holenderski ptaszek 14:00 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 14:30 John Tucker musi odejść 16:00 Nie przegap 16:10 Hawaje, Oslo 18:15 Wybory 20:00 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 22:00 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 0:00 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 0:30 Dzikie plemię 2:25 Reinkarnacja 4:05 Jeździec bez głowy 5:55 Wrogowie szczęścia Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 10:00 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Ufolągi 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Scooby-Doo 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Fantastyczna czwórka 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:30 Duel Masters 19:00 Samuraj Jack 19:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 20:00 Młodzi Tytani 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:05 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Umrzeć w San Hilario 7:40 Pomylona miłość 9:20 Śmiertelna pułapka 11:15 Niewykorzystany dar 12:40 Kwiat passiflory 14:15 Nocna afera 15:50 Apollo 13 18:05 Śmiertelna pułapka 20:00 Wieczór konesera. Cały ten zgiełk: Jazzowe Imperium 22:00 Make It Funky! 23:55 We dwoje 1:45 Ofiary miłości - historia prawdziwa 3:20 Holenderski ojciec chrzestny 5:15 W blasku Hollywood: Denzel Washington Zone Club 6:00 E-miłość (29) 6:30 Stylowe miejsca: Millers Residence i The Bonham (24) 7:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (35) 7:30 Szkoła jogi (51) 8:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (37) 8:30 Sobota w kuchni: James Martin i Jo Pratt (62) 9:00 Druga szansa (5) 10:00 Porządek musi być (6) 10:30 E-miłość (29) 11:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (2) 12:00 Druga szansa (6) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (37) 13:30 Zakupoholicy (1) 14:30 Stylowe miejsca: Millers Residence i The Bonham (24) 15:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (35) 15:30 Szkoła jogi (51) 16:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (37) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (12) 17:30 10 lat mniej (6) 18:00 Porządek musi być (6) 18:30 E-miłość (29) 19:00 Druga szansa (6) 20:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (2) 21:00 Zakupoholicy (1) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (49) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (8) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (54) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (49) 2:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (8) 3:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (54) 4:00 E-miłość (29) 4:30 Stylowe miejsca: Millers Residence i The Bonham (24) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (37) 5:30 Sobota w kuchni: James Martin i Jo Pratt (62) Discovery Channel 6:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Maszyny bojowe 7:00 Brainiac (5) 8:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki (3) 9:00 Producenci motocykli: Indian Larry i Mondo Pouras 10:00 Broń przyszłości: Bez szans 11:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Łodzie 12:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Maszyny bojowe 13:00 Brainiac (5) 14:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki (3) 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (6) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (4) 16:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Monte Carlo albo nic! 17:00 Supermaszyny: Motocykle 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Projekt Alumatub (1) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Pogrzebani żywcem 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (7) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (5) 21:00 Śledztwo w toku: Morderca z akademika 22:00 Okrutni ludzie (21) 23:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (1) 0:00 Przełomowe wynalazki: Rozrywka w domu 0:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Pieniądze 1:00 Z akt FBI: Morderstwo w rodzinie 2:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Cykl życia i śmierci 3:00 Producenci motocykli: Chica i Mike Pugliese 4:00 Broń przyszłości: Siła strachu 5:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Fala upałów Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (14) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (78) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (10) 8:00 Podróż do wnętrza ziemi (1) 9:00 Dzika przyroda: Prawdziwa natura zwierząt 10:00 Planeta żywiołów: Powódź 11:00 Jeden krok dalej (2) 11:30 Jeden krok dalej (3) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (14) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (78) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (10) 14:00 Podróż do wnętrza ziemi (1) 15:00 Dzika przyroda: Prawdziwa natura zwierząt 16:00 Planeta żywiołów: Powódź 17:00 Jeden krok dalej (2) 17:30 Jeden krok dalej (3) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (15) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (40) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (11) 20:00 Superkonstrukcje: Produkcja pieniędzy 21:00 Zrozumieć lot 22:00 Superstatki: Royal Clipper 23:00 Jeden krok dalej (4) 23:30 Jeden krok dalej (5) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (15) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (40) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (11) 2:00 Superkonstrukcje: Produkcja pieniędzy 3:00 Zrozumieć lot 3:50 Superstatki: Royal Clipper 4:40 Jak to zbudowano?: Konstrukcje na morzu 5:10 Jeden krok dalej (4) 5:35 Jeden krok dalej (5) Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Morze Śródziemne (1) 7:00 Wojna i cywilizacja: Rewolucja 8:00 Czołgi - zabójcy z żelaza: Czołg Grant M3 - amerykańskie rozwiązanie 9:00 Odkrycie nowego grobowca w Egipcie 10:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Legendy Pearl Harbor (2) 11:00 Czołgi - zabójcy z żelaza: Czołg Grant M3 - amerykańskie rozwiązanie 12:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Morze Śródziemne (1) 13:00 Wojna i cywilizacja: Rewolucja 14:00 Czołgi - zabójcy z żelaza: Czołg Grant M3 - amerykańskie rozwiązanie 15:00 Odkrycie nowego grobowca w Egipcie 16:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Legendy Pearl Harbor (2) 17:00 Czołgi - zabójcy z żelaza: Czołg Grant M3 - amerykańskie rozwiązanie 18:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Morze Śródziemne (1) 19:00 Wojna i cywilizacja: Rewolucja 20:00 Czołgi - zabójcy z żelaza: Czołg Grant M3 - amerykańskie rozwiązanie 21:00 Odkrycie nowego grobowca w Egipcie 22:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Legendy Pearl Harbor (2) 23:00 Czołgi - zabójcy z żelaza: Czołg Grant M3 - amerykańskie rozwiązanie 0:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Morze Śródziemne (1) 1:00 Wojna i cywilizacja: Rewolucja 2:00 Czołgi - zabójcy z żelaza: Czołg Grant M3 - amerykańskie rozwiązanie 3:00 Odkrycie nowego grobowca w Egipcie 3:55 Niewyjaśnione historie: Legendy Pearl Harbor (2) 4:45 Czołgi - zabójcy z żelaza: Czołg Grant M3 - amerykańskie rozwiązanie 5:35 Wielkie bitwy: Austerlitz Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 6:50 JoJo z cyrku 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:40 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 9:45 Mali Einsteini 10:10 JoJo z cyrku 10:35 Stanley 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:10 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 Jerry i paczka 6:20 Jerry i paczka 6:45 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 Iggy Arbuckle 7:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Yin Yang Yo! 9:50 Yin Yang Yo! 10:15 W.I.T.C.H. 10:40 Team Galaxy 11:05 Ach, ten Andy! 11:30 Ach, ten Andy! 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Iggy Arbuckle 15:05 Yin Yang Yo! 15:30 W.I.T.C.H. 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 Iggy Arbuckle 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Naruto 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 MegaMan NT Warrior 21:25 MegaMan NT Warrior 21:45 Galactik Football 22:10 Galactik Football 22:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 22:55 Naruto 23:15 Naruto 23:40 Naruto Eurosport 8:30 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 9:15 Dart: Mistrzostwa Świata w Frimley Green 10:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Sydney 11:30 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 12:15 Dart: Mistrzostwa Świata w Frimley Green 13:00 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie (Niemcy) 13:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 14:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 16:30 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Bischofshofen (Austria) 17:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 18:00 Eurogole Flash 18:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 19:00 Eurogole Flash 19:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 19:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 21:30 Dart: Mistrzostwa Świata w Frimley Green 22:00 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 22:45 Dart: Mistrzostwa Świata w Frimley Green 0:45 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Sporty ekstremalne: Zawody Dew Action 11:00 Piłka nożna: Halowy turniej w Pradze 11:30 Piłka nożna: Halowy turniej w Pradze 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Sporty ekstremalne: Zawody Dew Action 15:00 Sporty ekstremalne: Zawody Dew Action 16:00 Piłka nożna: Halowy turniej w Pradze 16:30 Piłka nożna: Halowy turniej w Pradze 17:00 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 18:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 19:45 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 22:00 Sporty ekstremalne: Zawody Dew Action 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 0:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 6:00 Potyczki z Jeannie 7:55 Cinema, cinema 8:20 Miesiąc miodowy z mamusią 9:50 Elvis 11:30 Europejskie Nagrody Filmowe 2007 13:05 Wróć na scenę 14:55 Akt odwagi 16:45 Antoni, Boży wojownik 18:25 Królowie Dogtown 20:10 Premiera: Dynastia Tudorów (1) 21:10 Premiera: Californication (9) 21:40 Pięć palców 23:05 Edison 0:45 Dynastia Tudorów (1) 1:40 Californication (9) 2:10 Pięć palców 3:40 Edison 5:20 Zobacz w HBO HBO 2 6:00 Wszystko jest iluminacją 7:45 Happy wkręt 9:10 Rekin i Lava 10:45 Czekając na cud 12:20 Magia zmysłów 13:55 Aryjska para 15:50 Dżungla 17:15 Przed metą 19:10 Pani Palfrey w hotelu Claremont 21:00 Wytańczyć marzenia 22:55 Za progiem młodości 0:00 Samotna matka i seks 1:30 Wytańczyć marzenia 3:25 Beyoncé B-Day Tour 4:20 Samotna matka i seks HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem 3 (1) 11:00 Diabeł w pudełku 12:35 Powrót do Tamakwa 14:10 Kim jest ta dziewczyna? 15:45 Diabeł w pudełku 17:20 Powrót do Tamakwa 18:55 Kim jest ta dziewczyna? 20:30 Premiera: Wymarzony domek 22:10 Kelnerzy 23:45 Casanova 1:35 Apetyt na seks 3:25 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans na dwa głosy 6:05 Seans na dwa głosy: Noce i dnie: Bogumił i Barbara (1/2) 8:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. 8:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 2/47 8:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 2/48 8:50 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz 8:55 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz: Wypowiedź: Kazimierz Kutz 9:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz: Krzyż Walecznych 10:30 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz: Wiosna 10:45 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz 10:50 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz: Upał 12:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 12:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Wielka wsypa 14:00 Rodzina do kina 14:05 Rodzina do kina: Siedem życzeń: Senemedar (7-ost.) 15:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 15:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Doktor Ewa: Stawka o życie (7) 15:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii 15:55 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Przyłbice i kaptury (7/9) 16:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Seans na dwa głosy: Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Antczak 16:55 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Wypowiedź: Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Antczak 17:15 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Noce i dnie: Bogumił i Barbara (1/2) 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 3/51 19:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 2B/59 20:10 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz 20:15 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz: Nikt nie woła 21:30 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz 21:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz: Upał 23:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 3/51 23:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 2B/59 23:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 23:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Wielka wsypa 1:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Jerzy Has 1:30 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Jerzy Has: Wypowiedź: Grzegorz Kędzierski, Sławomir Kryński, Maria Kornatowska, Franciszek Pieczka, Sylvie Derdacki 1:50 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Jerzy Has: Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie (1/2) 3:10 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Jerzy Has: Wypowiedź: Grzegorz Kędzierski, Sławomir Kryński, Sylvie Derdacki, Piotr Bajor, Maria Kornatowska 3:50 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Jerzy Has: Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie (2-ost.) 5:30 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Sekwencje Jazz i Classic 10:00 Gala w Salzburgu 2006 12:30 Mozart w Salzburgu 13:30 Sekwencje Jazz i Classic 17:00 Benjamin Britten: 'Sen nocy letniej' 19:45 'Eaters of Darkness' 20:30 Franz Schubert: IX symfonia C-dur D 944 22:30 Koncert w Katedrze św. Stefana w Wiedniu, 2006 23:40 Muzyka Jana Sebastiana Bacha w interpretacji Severina von Eckardsteina 0:00 Około północy: Deszczowa piosenka 2:15 Około północy: Lionel Hampton, kolekcja jazzowa Hot Club de France 3:25 Sekwencje Jazz 4:00 Około północy: London Gospel 2003 5:00 Sekwencje Jazz MiniMini 6:00 Miś Uszatek (17) 6:10 Miś Uszatek (18) 6:20 Miś Uszatek (19) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (14) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (32) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (25) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (25) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (23) 8:00 Noddy (20) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (7) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (24) 8:35 Listy od Feliksa (20) 8:50 Rumcajs (15) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (7) 9:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (14) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (10) 9:45 Bracia koala (34) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (11) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (4) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (8) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (12) 11:00 Noddy (19) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (6) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (23) 11:35 Listy od Feliksa (19) 11:50 Rumcajs (14) 12:00 Tabaluga 2 (15) 12:30 Kacze opowieści (35) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (9) 13:05 Małe zoo Lucy 2 (15) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (20) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (16) 14:00 Miś Uszatek (14) 14:10 Miś Uszatek (15) 14:20 Miś Uszatek (16) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (13) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (31) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (24) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (24) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (22) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (6) 16:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (13) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (9) 16:45 Bracia koala (33) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (10) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (3) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (7) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (11) 18:00 Tabaluga 2 (16) 18:30 Kacze opowieści (36) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (10) 19:05 Małe zoo Lucy 2 (16) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (21) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (17) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 Księżniczki piękności 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 MTV Dismissed 15:30 Bazar MTV 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Wanna Come In? 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Supersłodkie urodziny 18:30 Pimp My Ride 19:00 The Real World 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? 20:00 Pimp My Ride 20:30 Daleko od domu 21:00 Made 22:00 Zakład 22:30 Happy Tree Friends 23:00 MTV Player 23:30 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 I co wy na to? (1) 6:30 Zwariowana nauka (1) 7:00 Superkrokodyle 8:00 Raje na Ziemi: Yellowstone - święta puszcza Ameryki 9:00 Sejsmiczne sekundy: Wybuch wulkanu Świętej Heleny 9:30 Sejsmiczne sekundy: Śmiertelny gaz w Bhopal 10:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Zderzenie pociągów 11:00 Czysta nauka: Morskie głębiny 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Megamaszyny 13:00 Na krawędzi: Dziewczyny górą! 14:00 Sejsmiczne sekundy: Wybuch wulkanu Świętej Heleny 14:30 Sejsmiczne sekundy: Śmiertelny gaz w Bhopal 15:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Zderzenie pociągów 16:00 Hayden Turner - twarzą w twarz z naturą: Wędrowne motyle 16:30 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Węże 17:00 Raje na Ziemi: Big Sur - dzikie wybrzeże Kalifornii 18:00 I co wy na to? (2) 18:30 Zwariowana nauka (2) 19:00 Śmiertelna pułapka na dinozaury 20:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Pożar w tunelu 21:00 W potrzasku: Trzęsienie ziemi 22:00 Punkt krytyczny: Akcja ratunkowa rosyjskiego batyskafu 23:00 Teorie spiskowe: Amelia Earhart 0:00 W potrzasku: Trzęsienie ziemi 1:00 Punkt krytyczny: Akcja ratunkowa rosyjskiego batyskafu 2:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Pożar w tunelu 3:00 W potrzasku: Trzęsienie ziemi 4:00 Punkt krytyczny: Akcja ratunkowa rosyjskiego batyskafu 5:00 Teorie spiskowe: Amelia Earhart Planete 6:45 Bombowce państw Osi 7:50 Tajniki przyrody 4 (10/13) 8:25 Lotnictwo w wojnie o Kuwejt 9:05 Reklamujemy reklamy: Uroda i higiena (36/40) 9:40 Reklamujemy reklamy: Amerykańskie marzenie (37/40) 10:10 Reklamujemy reklamy: Zdrowie (38/40) 10:45 Reklamujemy reklamy: Sprzęt sportowy (39/40) 11:15 Życie pod rządami Napoleona (2-ost.) 12:15 Reklamujemy reklamy: Internet (40-ost.) 12:50 Tajniki przyrody 3 (2/13) 13:25 Tajniki przyrody 3 (13-ost.) 14:05 John Lennon - "Imagine" 15:05 Geniusz zaklęty w zdjęciach: Szybkie oceny (6-ost.) 16:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Maroko - czas ramadanu (2/13) 16:45 Tajniki przyrody 3 (12/13) 17:15 Reklamujemy reklamy: Kraje postkomunistyczne (17/40) 17:45 Tajniki przyrody 3 (8/13) 18:20 Wierka, czyli zagadkowe zniknięcie rodziny B. 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Afrykańskie pomysły: Natura Czarnego Kontynentu (2/13) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Racje i emocje: Ochrona przyrody na poligonach - znaki zapytania (8-ost.) 20:50 Premiera. Nasza planeta: Przygoda z przyrodą: Opowieść o dwóch żółwiach (14/15) 21:45 Premiera. Nasza planeta: Przygoda z przyrodą: Tygrys (15-ost.) 22:35 Mistrzowie wrzasku 0:05 Moja wstrząsająca historia: Tajemnica śpiączki (2/7) 1:00 Historie skandaliczne: Za białymi linami (4/6) 1:50 Reklamujemy reklamy: Prasa (12/40) 2:20 Tajniki przyrody 3 (3/13) 2:50 Reklamujemy reklamy: Wojna (7/40) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Wigilia (69) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 7:45 Pierwsza miłość (607) 8:30 Samo życie (980) 9:00 Ja tylko pytam 10:00 Awantura o kasę 11:00 Gra w ciemno 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Kwestia dojrzałości (70) 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Matka zwana ciotką (39) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Szopka (69) 14:00 Ja tylko pytam 15:00 Trędowata (2) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Dziecko niczyje (2) 17:00 Drogówka 17:30 Wydarzenia 18:00 Gra w ciemno 18:50 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Kolanko (70) 19:15 Świat według Kiepskich: Szopka (69) 19:45 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (608) 21:30 Samo życie (981) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Krew bulteriera (71) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Waldek w krainie czarów (70) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Taszyzm o kocich oczach (71) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Klątwa faraona (40) 0:30 Wydarzenia 1:00 Drogówka 1:25 Samo życie (981) 1:50 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Kolanko (70) 2:15 Wydarzenia 2:45 Pierwsza miłość (608) 3:25 Świat według Kiepskich: Waldek w krainie czarów (70) 4:00 Daleko od noszy: Klątwa faraona (40) 4:30 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 2 5:15 Fala zbrodni: Krew bulteriera (71) Polsat Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Turniej Dubai Cup 9:10 Piłka nożna: Puchar Francji 11:20 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 13:30 Gol 14:50 Gillette World Sport 15:20 Piłka nożna: Puchar Francji 17:30 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 19:40 FIFA Futbol Mundial 20:40 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka 22:50 Boks: Gala w New Jersey 1:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Trans World Sport 8:00 Cafe Futbol 9:30 Piłka nożna: Turniej Dubai Cup 11:30 European Tour Weekly 12:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 14:00 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 16:00 Gol 17:30 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 19:30 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 21:30 Piłka nożna: Turniej Dubai Cup 23:30 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka 1:30 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:55 Syn rewolwerowca 8:25 Rio Rita 9:55 Morderstwo w hotelu Gallop 11:15 Wyższe sfery 13:00 Uroda życia 15:00 Purpurowa róża z Kairu 16:25 Pirat 18:05 Morderstwo w hotelu Gallop 19:25 Amerykańscy przyjaciele 21:00 Marlowe 22:35 Śliska sprawa 0:15 Quo vadis 3:00 Śliska sprawa 4:35 Rio Rita Tele 5 6:35 Straż graniczna (16/24) 7:00 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (38/51) 7:20 Stellina (55/160) 8:10 Prognoza pogody 8:15 Mroczny rycerz (26-ost.) 9:05 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 9:30 Buon Appetito! 10:05 Prognoza pogody 10:10 Telezakupy 12:55 Moja piękna grubaska (36/178) 13:50 Stellina (56/160) 14:40 Werdykt 15:10 Gorączka w mieście (6/48) 16:05 Zew krwi (1/13) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (37/178) 17:55 Lub czasopisma 18:10 Prognoza pogody 18:15 Straż graniczna (17/24) 18:45 Gorączka w mieście (7/48) 19:40 Waleczne serca 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Zabójca 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach (7/22) 22:55 Lub czasopisma 23:10 Zachodni wiatr (32/52) 0:05 Sekrety i zdrady 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Panteon wynalazców (1) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Halloween (43) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Ale jajo (17) 7:00 Freakazoid: Lord Cykor w filmie "Ale kanał" (3) 7:25 Friday Wear: Prawko (51) 7:30 Brejk 7:35 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (2) 8:00 Brejk 8:10 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (7) 8:35 Brejk 8:45 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Nowy dom (15) 9:00 Brejk 9:10 Planeta rocka: Sugababes (16) 9:45 Kod Lyoko 4: Wolałbym o tym nie mówić (24) 10:10 Karol do kwadratu 2: Protest w deche (4) 10:35 Histeria: Panteon wynalazców (2) 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Choroba na Broadway (44) 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Spadające gwiazdy (18) 11:35 Friday Wear: Agroterapia (52) 11:40 Freakazoid: A imię jego Komiksomaniak (4) 12:05 Ruby Gloom: Wstrząśnięty - nie przerażony (14) 12:30 Aparatka (20) 12:55 Na wysokiej fali (9) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Kukułka w gnieździe (7) 13:45 Świat Raven: Konkurs piękności (17) 14:15 Zoey 101: Kapsuła czasu (15) 14:45 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Potęga Miłości (59) 15:10 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Konszachty (16) 15:35 Zakręceni gliniarze: Prawda leży z tyłu (34) 16:00 Ruby Gloom: Potwór Luna (15) 16:25 Aparatka (21) 17:00 Świat Raven: Podwójna wizja (18) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 4: Gorący deszcz (25) 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Pieskie życie (5) 18:25 Na wysokiej fali (10) 18:50 Zoey 101: Wybory (16) 19:15 Dziewczyny i miłość: Jestem gruba (8) 19:40 ZOOM 20:05 Planeta rocka: Tracy Chapman (17) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Sprawa sprzed lat (1) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Colourcloud Palace (9) 21:30 Hyper Express 21:45 Fresh Air: Setlers 4: Rise of Empire 22:15 Replay 22:30 Fresh Air: Juiced 2 23:00 Game Play 23:15 Colourcloud Palace (8) 23:45 Fresh Air: Need for Speed: ProStreet 0:15 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (2) 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: Serre Chevalier 6:50 Podróże na chybił trafił (15) 7:15 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Shaw Street 8:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Alaska 9:00 Wielkie projekty (2) 9:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Polska - szczupak, pstrąg i karp 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Australia 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Sydney 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (2) 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: Serre Chevalier 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił (15) 13:05 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Shaw Street 14:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Alaska 15:00 Wielkie projekty (2) 15:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Polska - szczupak, pstrąg i karp 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Australia 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Sydney 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (2) 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: Serre Chevalier 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił (15) 19:05 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Shaw Street 20:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Alaska 21:00 Wielkie projekty (3) 21:55 Nieznane Hawaje 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Nowy Jork 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (3) 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: Avoriaz 0:30 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (1) 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Lakewood Drive 2:00 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Tajwan 3:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Los Angeles 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Hawana 5:00 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Gambia - lucjan i barrakuda 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Tajlandia TV Puls 6:00 Telezakupy 7:00 Wdowa w bieli (143) 8:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (47) 9:00 Po prostu miłość (47) 10:00 Żebro Adama 10:30 Kościół w potrzebie: Kaznodzieja trzeciego tysiąclecia 11:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (102) 11:30 Puls kultury 12:00 Doktor Martin (4) 13:00 Dotknięcie nocy 15:00 Wdowa w bieli (144) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (48) 17:00 Po prostu miłość (48) 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (103) 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (104) 19:00 Tylko Ty 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 21:00 Paczka (11) 21:30 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (103) 23:35 Niegrzeczni faceci (2/42) 0:05 Dotknięcie nocy 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Puls kultury 3:00 Żebro Adama 3:30 Reportaż religijny 4:00 Doktor Martin (4) 5:00 Puls kultury 5:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:30 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Portfel 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Portfel 4:20 Supermeteo 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo TVN 7 5:55 Maraton uśmiechu 6:25 Telesklep 7:25 Mamy Cię! 8:40 Gorzka zemsta (142) 9:35 Detektyw Monk (12) 10:35 Wyścig po kasę 11:30 Telesklep 12:50 Kobra - oddział specjalny (6) 13:55 Gorzka zemsta (143) 14:50 Mamy Cię! 16:10 Przyjaciele (18) 16:40 Dwóch i pół (4) 17:10 Detektyw Monk (12) 18:05 Kobra - oddział specjalny (7) 19:05 Przyjaciele (19) 19:35 Dwóch i pół (5) 20:05 Nie z tego świata (18) 21:00 Reakcja łańcuchowa 22:50 Saga wikingów 0:25 Reakcja łańcuchowa 2:05 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Magazyn 8:00 Nigella rozmawia 8:30 Uniwersytet Zodiak 9:00 Miasto kobiet 10:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 10:30 Salon piękności - the best of 11:00 Magiel towarzyski 11:40 Kamienie szlachetne 11:45 Co jest dla ciebie dobre 12:45 Grunt to zdrowie 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Nigella 14:00 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 16:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza 16:30 Nigella rozmawia 17:00 W roli głównej 17:30 Grunt to zdrowie 18:00 Mamo, to ja - the best of 18:30 Jak dobrze być: Nicole Kidman 19:00 Uniwersytet Zodiak 19:30 Salon piękności - the best of 20:00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 20:30 Grunt to zdrowie 21:00 Miejski eko-ogrodnik 21:30 Damą być (4/5) 22:30 W roli głównej 23:00 Perfekcyjna pani domu 0:00 Lekcja stylu 0:30 Nigella rozmawia 1:00 Magazyn 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Biografie 3:00 Szkoła randkowania 3:25 Ona, czyli ja 3:50 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 4:15 Poznaj moich rodziców 4:40 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Test 300 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Onboard 8:30 Operacja Tuning 9:00 Jazda polska 9:30 Auto Mundial 10:00 Kuchnia boksu 10:30 Fotomania - jak fotografować 10:45 De Lux 8 minut 11:00 Test 300 11:30 Powietrzny patrol 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Cięcie, gięcie 13:00 Wypadek - przypadek 13:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 14:00 USA S.W.A.T. 14:30 Auto Mundial 15:00 Test 300 15:30 Gadżet Lab 16:00 Jazda polska 16:30 Kuchnia boksu 17:00 De Lux 8 minut 17:15 Fotomania - jak fotografować 17:30 Raport 17:45 Zakup kontrolowany 4 18:45 Operacja Tuning 19:15 Coś poszło nie tak 19:45 Raport 20:00 Na każdą kieszeń 20:30 Jazda polska 21:00 Raport 21:15 28 sekund 21:45 Turbo kamera 22:15 Gadżet Lab 22:45 Raport 23:00 Auto Mundial 23:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 2:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 3:00 Na każdą kieszeń 3:30 Automaniak Max 4:30 Jazda polska 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Amator 11:00 Jarosław Iwaszkiewicz - jakim pozostał w ludzkiej pamięci 12:10 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino 12:20 Telekino: Rano, południe, wieczór 12:45 Telekino: Widziane z dołu 13:00 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 13:30 Lang Lang w Chinach 14:30 De Mono Live 14:55 Studio TVP Kultura: Rozmowa o Ericu Rohmerze 15:15 Klasyka filmowa: Opowieść wiosenna 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Muzyczna encyklopedia: Portret kompozytora - Philip Glass 18:05 KFPP Opole '86: Daab 18:15 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:35 Re-wizje sztuki 19:00 Wojna domowa: Ciężkie jest życie (1/15) 19:35 Wojna domowa: Bilet za fryzjera (2/15) 20:05 Dwie noce z Piwnicą pod Baranami, czyli spełnione marzenia Piotra Skrzyneckiego 20:30 Teatr Telewizji: Szelmostwa Skapena 22:15 Przewodnik 22:20 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu: Dworzec 22:35 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu: Życiorys 23:05 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu: Gadające głowy 23:20 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu: Z miasta Łodzi 23:40 Strefa: Magazyn Komix (18) 0:10 Strefa: Małe jest wielkie: Jonathan Glazer (49) 0:35 Strefa: Alfabet polskiego performance: Przemysław Kwiek 1:00 Przewodnik 1:05 Kino nocne: The Last of England 2:35 Studio Kultura - informacje 2:50 Re-wizje sztuki 3:15 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Planet VIVA 11:00 Parot 11:30 Kocha, nie kocha 12:00 Zwierzak 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 2008 13:00 Kocha, nie kocha 13:30 Parot 14:00 Viva Celebrations 14:30 Planet VIVA 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Street Charts 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Kocha, nie kocha 18:30 Parot 19:00 Kochlik 19:30 Parot 20:00 VIVA Hits Polska 21:00 2008 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 Ringtone Charts 22:50 Rendez-vous 23:00 Łatwa kasa 1:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Kiedy byliśmy dziećmi 9:30 Bez uczucia 11:10 Współlokatorki 12:45 Virgina 14:35 Powinowactwa z wyboru 16:25 Przedmieścia 18:15 Uściski i pocałunki 20:00 Bez uczucia 21:40 Kochankowie: Francuska Dogma 23:30 Cinemania (245) 23:55 Emmanuelle: Lekcja miłości (5/7) 1:35 Virgina 3:15 Znamię AXN Crime 12:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 14 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 13:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 5 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 14:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 15:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 163 Australia 2001 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 5 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 17:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 14 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 19:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 163 Australia 2001 20:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 USA 2001 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 5 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 15 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 23:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 00:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2004 01:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 21 USA 2001 02:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2004 AXN Sci-Fi 12:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 8 USA 1996 13:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 1987 14:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 3 Kanada 1997 15:00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF odc. 3 USA/Kanada 1996 16:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 6 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2006 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 11 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 8 USA 1996 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 1987 20:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 3 Kanada 1997 21:00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF odc. 3 USA/Kanada 1996 22:00 Cuda - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 reż. Bill D'Elia, John Fawcett i inni, USA 2003 23:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 12 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 1996 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 10 USA 1987 02:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 4 Kanada 1997 03:00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF odc. 4 USA/Kanada 1996 04:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 6 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2006 05:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 11 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 Cinemax 2 06:00 Singapurski sen - film obyczajowy reż. Colin Goh, Yen Yen Woo, wyk. Richard Low, Alice Lim, Dick Su, Yann Yann Yeo Singapur 2006 07:35 1941 - komedia reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. John Belushi, Dan Aykroyd, Toshiro Mifune, Ned Beatty USA 1979 09:30 Harry i Walter jadą do Nowego Jorku - komedia reż. Mark Rydell, wyk. James Caan, Elliott Gould, Michael Caine, Diane Keaton USA 1976 11:20 Fatalna broń - dramat sensacyjny reż. Chuan Lu, wyk. Wen Jiang, Nina Huang Fan, Shi Liang, Xiaoning Liu Irlandia/Wlk. Brytania/USA 2000 12:50 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: James Caan - magazyn filmowy 13:20 Sueno - marzenia - komediodramat reż. Renée Chabria, wyk. John Leguizamo, Ana Claudia Talancón, Elizabeth Pena, Nestor Serrano USA 2005 15:05 Singapurski sen - film obyczajowy reż. Colin Goh, Yen Yen Woo, wyk. Richard Low, Alice Lim, Dick Su, Yann Yann Yeo Singapur 2006 16:40 Pomylona miłość - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ellie Kanner, wyk. Reiko Aylesworth, Bruno Campos, JoBeth Williams, Meat Loaf USA 2005 18:20 Umrzeć w San Hilario - komedia reż. Laura Maná, wyk. Lluís Homar, Ana Fernández, Ferran Rané, Ulises Dumont Hiszpania 2005 20:00 Tysiąc akrów krzywd - film obyczajowy reż. Jocelyn Moorhouse, wyk. Michelle Pfeiffer, Jessica Lange, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Jason Robards USA 1997 22:00 Nieświadomi - komedia reż. Joaquín Oristrell, wyk. Leonor Watling, Luis Tosar, Alex Brendemühl, Mercedes Sampietro Hiszpania/Niemcy/Włochy/Portugalia 2004 23:45 Zagrożenie dla społeczeństwa - dramat kryminalny reż. Albert Hughes, Allen Hughes, wyk. Tyrin Turner, Larenz Tate, Jada Pinkett Smith, Samuel L. Jackson USA 1993 01:20 Człowiek widmo 2 - horror reż. Claudio Fäh, wyk. Christian Slater, Peter Facinelli, Laura Regan, David McIlwraith USA 2006 02:50 Czarna komedia - film obyczajowy reż. Reggie Rock Bythewood, wyk. Nicole Ari Parker, Isaiah Washington, Vicellous Reon Shannon, Malinda Williams USA 2000 04:35 Miasto ponętnych żon - film erotyczny reż. Jim Wynorski, wyk. Glori-Anne Gilbert, Frankie C. Cullen, Dylan Bailey, Barbie Bennett USA 2007 Comedy Central 06:00 Taxi - serial odc. 104 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 06:30 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 105 USA 2001 07:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 106 USA 2001 07:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 417 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 07:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 418 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 08:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 216 USA 1988 08:45 Złotka - serial odc. 202 09:10 Frasier - serial odc. 118 USA 1999 09:35 Frasier - serial odc. 119 USA 1999 10:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 501 USA 2001 10:25 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 502 USA 2001 10:50 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 503 USA 2001 11:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 311 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 312 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:10 Cybill - serial odc. 409 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 12:35 Cybill - serial odc. 410 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 13:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 107 USA 2001 13:30 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 108 USA 2001 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 419 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 420 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:55 Frasier - serial odc. 120 USA 1999 15:20 Frasier - serial odc. 121 USA 1999 15:50 Taxi - serial odc. 105 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 16:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 313 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 314 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:10 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 415 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:35 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 109 USA 2001 18:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 110 USA 2001 18:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 421 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 422 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:25 Cybill - serial odc. 411 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 19:55 Cybill - serial odc. 412 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 20:20 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 100 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 20:45 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 207 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 21:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 504 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 21:30 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 102 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 22:00 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 408 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 22:25 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 410 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 22:50 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 510 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 23:15 South Park - serial animowany odc. 502 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 104 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial odc. 101 USA 2007 00:30 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial odc. 102 USA 2007 01:00 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 406 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 01:25 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 407 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 01:50 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 408 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 02:10 South Park - serial animowany odc. 103 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 02:35 South Park - serial animowany odc. 104 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 03:00 Cybill - serial odc. 411 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 03:30 Cybill - serial odc. 412 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 03:50 Złotka - serial odc. 202 04:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 216 USA 1988 04:40 Frasier - serial odc. 120 USA 1999 05:05 Frasier - serial odc. 121 USA 1999 05:30 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 415 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 Fox Life 08:10 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 8, Tajemnice reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 09:00 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 3, Przyjęcie urodzinowe reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 09:55 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 9, Chłód USA 2000 10:50 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 75, Mowa pożegnalna reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 11:40 Gej-radar - reality show odc. 5 12:30 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 9, Szkolne strapienie reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 13:25 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 4, Nie ponaglisz miłości reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:20 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 10, Tylko przyjaciele USA 2000 15:25 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 77, Totalne rozbicie reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 16:20 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 10, Pokaz mody reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 17:10 Czas na Briana - serial komediowy odc. 8, Sekrety reż. Anthony Russo, Joe Russo, USA 2005 18:10 Czas na Briana - serial komediowy odc. 9, Prawdziwe wyznania reż. Anthony Russo, Joe Russo, USA 2005 19:10 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 11, Po drugiej stronie tęczy USA 2000 20:05 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 78, Nowy początek reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 21:00 Zaginiona - serial sensacyjny odc. 10, Cela USA 2006 21:55 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 10, Pranie brudów USA 2007 22:50 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 22, Co byśmy bez ciebie zrobili? reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 23:50 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 5, Niespełnienie reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 00:40 Gej-radar - reality show odc. 6 01:30 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 11, Poczucie winy reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 02:20 Opowieści miłosne - reality show odc. 7 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Dania w pół godziny: Wegetariański makaron penne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 63 08:00 Party Hits - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 08:10 Julie gotuje: Smażenie ryby - magazyn kulinarny odc. 158 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Eskalopki cielęce - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 09:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 09:40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Placki doskonałe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 10:05 Dania w pół godziny: Wegetariański makaron penne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 63 10:30 Na słodko 3: Owoce cytrusowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 10:55 Delia na zimę: Ziemniaczane pure i inne starocie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11/12 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show odc. 1 12:35 Party Hits - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Szaszłyk - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 13:45 Martha 2: Śluby i wesela - talk show odc. 1 14:30 Julie gotuje: Smażenie ryby - magazyn kulinarny odc. 158 14:35 Dania w pół godziny: Kulinarne dziedzictwo - magazyn kulinarny odc. 64 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 15:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonałe desery czekoladowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 15:50 Delia na zimę: Wracamy do wypieków - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 ost. 16:20 Na słodko 3: Marshmallow - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 16:45 Julie gotuje: Smażenie ryby - magazyn kulinarny odc. 158 16:50 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 17:25 Surfing po menu 4: Hawke's Bay - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6/8 17:55 Sobota w kuchni: Ben O'Donoghue i Ian Pengelly - magazyn kulinarny odc. 75 18:25 Jamie w domu 2: Jagnięcina - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 19:00 Julie gotuje: Smażenie ryby - magazyn kulinarny odc. 158 19:05 Martha 2: Carmen Electra - talk show odc. 2 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Zapiekanka z makaronu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 20:00 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 20:30 Słodki drań 2: W rytmie salsy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 21:00 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show odc. 1 21:30 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 22:00 Hell's Kitchen 2 - reality show odc. 7 22:45 Otwarcie wkrótce: Cube - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 23:10 Sobota w kuchni: Gino D'Acampo i Jill Dupleix - magazyn kulinarny odc. 74 23:45 Jamie w domu 2: Jajka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 00:15 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 00:45 Surfing po menu 3: Dolina Yarra - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5/24 01:15 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Szaszłyk - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 01:40 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 02:05 Dania w pół godziny: Kulinarne dziedzictwo - magazyn kulinarny odc. 64 02:30 Słodki drań: Wariacje z jabłkiem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 03:00 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonałe desery czekoladowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 03:25 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 03:50 Para w kuchni: Ośmiornica - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 04:20 Dania w pół godziny: Kulinarne dziedzictwo - magazyn kulinarny odc. 64 04:45 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonałe desery czekoladowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 Zone Romantica 06:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 66 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 07:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 102 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 08:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 66 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 09:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 117 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 10:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 20 11:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 27 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 12:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 102 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 13:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 66 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 14:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 117 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 20 16:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 66 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 17:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 27 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 18:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 117 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 20 20:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 66 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 21:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 66 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi I - serial odc. 1 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 102 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 00:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 20 01:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 117 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 01:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 27 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 02:40 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 102 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 65 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 66 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 05:10 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 27 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 Movies 24 06:00 Perry Mason: Pomścić asa - film kryminalny 07:45 Świadek morderstwa - dramat kryminalny 09:30 Jeden z naszych - dramat sensacyjny 11:15 Doktor Quinn - film obyczajowy 13:00 Perry Mason: Zrozpaczona panna młoda - film kryminalny 14:45 Uciekające córki - dramat obyczajowy 16:30 Dotyk prawdy - dramat obyczajowy 18:15 Gorzka zemsta - thriller 20:00 Perry Mason: Zabójczy pocałunek - film kryminalny 21:45 W sidłach strachu - thriller 23:30 Króliczki Buforda - film erotyczny 01:15 Morderstwo pierwszego stopnia - film kryminalny 03:00 Dziewczyna z zasadami - film erotyczny 04:30 Perry Mason: Pomścić asa - film kryminalny TV 5 06:00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 06:30 Poranek z telewizją - magazyn poranny 08:00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08:30 Kuchnia - magazyn 09:00 Ogrody - magazyn 09:25 Teleturystyka - magazyn 09:50 Le Lido, coulisses secretes - film dokumentalny 10:45 Cyfry i litery - teleturniej 11:15 Wszyscy chcą jego miejsce - teleturniej 12:00 Wiadomości TV5 Świat 12:05 Wyprawy Petitrenaud - magazyn 12:30 Piękne życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 202 13:00 Marilou - serial komediowy 13:30 Dziennik RTBF 14:00 Na słońcu - serial obyczajowy 15:00 360° reportaż geo - film dokumentalny 16:00 Foudre - serial obyczajowy 16:30 Pytania dla mistrza - teleturniej 17:00 Temps present - magazyn 18:00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 18:25 Wiadomości ekonomiczne - magazyn 18:30 Koledzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 1 20:30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej F2 21:00 Thalassa - magazyn 23:00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 23:10 Wiadomości TSR 23:40 Suplement w sprawie - magazyn 01:45 Wiadomości z Afryki 02:05 Temps present - magazyn 03:05 Film dokumentalny 04:00 360° reportaż geo - film dokumentalny 05:00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 05:30 Kroniki z góry - magazyn Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Katowice z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Een z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canvas z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 2008 roku